fahrenheitfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dean machine
Hi Dean machine -- we are excited to have this wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Just one thing to be careful of... lyrics are usually copyrighted, and so can't be added to Wikia wikis. But there is still lots of information you can add, so go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, sannse (talk) 12:45, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Hi Dean machine -- we are excited to have Fahrenheit/Indigo Prophecy Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, sannse Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 17:14, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Notice about page template changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about a change that just took place on this wiki. This wiki was using a feature called CreatePlates, which was old and buggy. It has been replaced with a newer feature called LayoutBuilder. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. Another thing you may choose to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which is an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through Special:Contact. Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:10, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I'm a new contributor to Fahrenheit: Indigo Prophecy. Just wondering if you're still around since you're the founder. Sage Endeavour (talk) 02:23, May 29, 2016 (UTC)